1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to toys and systems and methods for identifying them as having a common manufacturer, belong to a particular group, or the like, and more particularly, to a system and method for marking toys and similar objects whereby a distinctive mark is formed when two toys are coupled together in an appropriate manner.
2. Background of the Invention
It is often desired when a single manufacturer makes a variety of toys or similar objects in a series or collection to create awareness in the mind of the purchasing public that the toys or other objects are related. This is often accomplished by giving the objects a common look and feelxe2x80x94such as for example the stuffed animals in TY""s(copyright) BEANIE BABIES(copyright) series. This can also be accomplished by assigning a common trademark to the objects, and placing such trademark on a tag, box or other convenient place.
However, where the objects are given a common look and feel, a manufacturer may be unable to successfully market other objects in the same series where those objects look or feel differently. With respect to the use of trademarks to foster product identification, this can be less visually compelling to a user and, moreover, trademarks placed on tags (such as those on BEANIE BABIES(copyright)) can fall off of the object.
A need therefore exists for a system and method for providing a visual identification for toys or similar objects in a series. The system and method should be useable for toys and objects having a similar look and feel, as well as for ones that do not appear to belong together. Moreover, it is preferred that the visual identification provided send a positive message beyond that of identifying the toys/objects as having a common origin. The present invention satisfies these needs and provides other, related advantages.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a system and method for providing a visual identification for toys or similar objects in a series.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a system and method for providing a visual identification for toys or similar objects in a series that is useable for toys and objects having a similar look and feel, as well as for ones that do not appear to belong together.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a system and method for providing a visual identification for toys or similar objects in a series in which the visual identification provided sends a positive message beyond that of identifying the toys/objects as having a common origin.
In accordance with one embodiment of this invention, a system for providing a visible marking when at least two objects are combined is disclosed. The system comprises, in combination: a first object having a portion thereon forming a first part of a marking; and a second object having a portion thereon forming a second part of the marking and coupleable to the portion on the first object so as to form the marking; wherein the marking is formed as an independent image interposed between the first and the second objects so that, upon the formation, each of the first object, the second object, and the marking located between the first object and the second object is visible.
In accordance with another embodiment of this invention, a method for visibly marking two or more objects when combined together comprising the steps of: providing a first object having a portion thereon forming one part of a marking; providing a second object having a portion thereon forming a second part of the marking and coupleable to the portion on the first object so as to form the marking; and coupling the portion on the first object to the portion on the object so as to form the marking; wherein the marking is formed as an independent image interposed between the first and the second objects so that, upon the formation, each of the first object, the second object, and the marking located between the first object and the second object is visible.
The foregoing and other objects, features, and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following, more particular, description of the preferred embodiments of the invention, as illustrated in the accompanying drawings.